Sonic X: Crystallised
This is Pinkolol's version of Sonic X. But this is her "show" only. Please do not add your characters. Style Most of the dialogue from the American version will stay intact, but a few subtle additions and dialogue alteration will be made. Crystal will be the only new character in the show so as not to cause confusion. Only these changes will be made, so be warned when you read this. The story will mostly stay the same. The characters mostly stay the same, only addition is Crystal. If you want to read her page, it's right here. Another addition will be two fan made episodes, one including how the team beats Eggman, and another for Crystal returning home. Crystal will also actually rarely use her ice powers, only in the WORST worst conditions, and if she feels she's strong enough, but that's unlikely. Most of the changes will involve Crystal getting lines from other characters. Also, a couple of the episodes from the original will be completely cut out, as they only feature 1-2 snips of Crystal, which does not count as a Crystallised show. Also, I cut most of the really unneccessary bits of people talking, like episodes 11 and 6, which were completely cut out due to this, another example is episode 19 where there is a bit at the start where it just plays, but dialogue won't be recorded. To give Sonic and co. more time on the screen. Episodes These are the episodes. They will link to the episodes when I make the pages. Season 1 Ep 1 Ep 2 Ep 3 Ep 4 Ep 5 Ep 6 will go as normal, seeing as most of it's about Chris anyway. Ep 7 Ep 8 Ep 9 Ep 10 Ep 11 will go as normal, because Sonic and co. aren't in it much anyway. Ep 12 Ep 13 Ep 14 will go as normal, the only difference is that Crystal is with the group that goes to the presidents party. Ep 15 Ep 16 Ep 17 goes like normal, no link will be placed Ep 18 Ep 19 Ep 20 Ep 21 will go like normal. Same condits as ep 22. Ep 22 will go like normal, only change will be that Crystal is with the group, but she doesn't say anything. No link will be placed. Ep 23 Ep 24 Ep 25 Ep 26 Season 2 Ep 27 Ep 28 Ep 29 will function as normal, Crystal is only in a few screenshots. Ep 30 Ep 31(Beware, it's kinda short because, well, half of it revolves around other characters, whom of which bits were cut out due to them playing like normal) Ep 32 Ep 33 I am not making, because there are too many bits of people talking. Ep 34 Ep 35 won't be made, too many bits without Crystal, however, Sonic does escape from the base. Ep 36 Ep 37 Ep 38 Ep 39 won't'' be made, too many bits without the heroes and Crystal, ''however, they do meet the Chaotix Ep 40 Ep 41 Ep 42 will go as normal, seeing as most of it's about Amy anyway. Ep 43 will not be made, seeing as it makes no sense, and it doesn't have Crystal saying any lines. Ep 44 will go as normal, seeing as it's mostly about the kids. Ep 45 won't be made, too many bits without Crystal, could be classified as a normal episode. Ep 46 won't be made, too many bits without Crystal, could be classified as a normal episode. Ep 47 will go as normal, Crystal will not be in it. Ep 48 same as episode 47. No link will be made. Ep 49 Ep 50 Ep 51 will go as normal, seeing that Crystal will not be with Sonic during his "little longer stay" Ep 52 Season 3 Ep 53 Ep 54 Ep 55 Ep 56 Ep 57 Ep 58 Ep 59 will not be made, because Crystal has a minor appearance, and that doesn't count for an episode. Ep 60 Ep 61 Ep 62 Ep 63 Ep 64 Ep 65 won't be made, too much focus on Chaotix and Tails and Cosmo, and Crystal doesn't say anything either. Ep 66 won't be made, too much focus on the fighting, which doesn't involve Crystal. Plus, thinking all the time doesn't count as an episode. Ep 67 won't be made, too much focus on Sonic about halfway through, and, Crystal thinks, which doesn't count for an episode. Ep 68 goes like normal, no links will be added Ep 69 Ep 70 Ep 71 Ep 72 will not be made, Crystal is in a different part of the ship at the time of the fight. Ep 73 goes like normal, the only difference is that Crystal is tending to the heroes wounds in the safest room possible in the ship, the rest of the episode goes like normal. Ep 74 Ep 75 Ep 76 Ep 77 Ep 78 Ep 79(fan made) Ep 80(fan made) Category:Shows Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Made Category:Sonic X: Crystallised Category:Pinkolol's fanfics